


Duelist Hero

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuragi Yuu meets his hero and inspiration for dueling. The encounter will help shape him into the duelist he will one day become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelist Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst).



Young Sakuragi Yuu was so excited that he could barely stand still in line. His legs were shaking as his trembling hands tightly grasped his Sky Magician figurine. The Sakaki Yuushou show was amazing and now this was going to be even better since he was awesome enough to have a VIP backstage access pass to get the autograph of his hero!

There were only a few people in line in front of him to get Yuushou’s autograph but it still felt like he was waiting forever. Time felt frozen, he knew that he would remember this momentous moment for the rest of his life. When it was finally Yuu’s turn he walked up very fast to the table Yuushou was sitting at and carefully placed the Sky Magician figure on the table.

Yuu proudly exclaimed, “Yuushou! I am such a big fan! When I grow up I want to be a great champion duelist just like you! Can you please sign my figure?”

Yuushou smiled, “Of course I can. What is your name little one?”

“Sakuragi Yuu.”

“Yuu?” exclaimed a surprised Yuushou, “My son is named Yuuya, he about your age; maybe just a bit younger. I am sure you two would get along.”

Yuu’s excited speech became very rapid, “Course! I get along with all great duelists. At school I even have a whole gang of friends made up of all the best duelists. Everyday after school we meet up to talk about the latest pro matches, discuss what decks are on the rise and fall, predict how new cards coming out will affect the meta. Nobody can beat us, we are the strongest kids around!”

Yuushou smiled as he continued signing the figurine, “Well being strong is all fine and dandy but make sure you and none of your friends never forget that the most important part of dueling is to have fun and entertain those around you.”

Yuu pouted a bit, “That is easy for you to say, you always win.”

Yuushou laughed, “Well yes I guess that is true. Regardless I can tell that you are a good kid and I know one day you will go far in the pro dueling world. Just stay true to who you are.”

Yuushou handed the Sky Magician figurine back. Yuu took the precious signed figure carefully as he fought to hold back tears in his eyes. “Don’t worry Mister Sakaki Yuushou! This figure is always on my dresser next to my bed. It is the first thing I see every morning when I wake up. As long as it stares at me I will never ever run away from a duel! This figure would never let me sleep at night if I did.”


End file.
